Just me and you
by Funkymonkey 321
Summary: Ayano's hiding something from Kazuma but what is it... Follow Ayano and Kazuma as they go through the twists and turns of... 9 Months :)
1. Prolouge

**Kaze No Stigma fanfiction :) **

**This is a story I've had in mind for a while, so I just decided to see what people thought of it. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaze No Stigma!**

**Hope you enjoy…**

**Funky monkey 321 **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_~Funky monkey productions brings you… Just me & you~_

Nervously I glanced at my husband's sleeping form. Quiet as a mouse I typed into the search engine on my own laptop.

'_Symptoms of pregnancy' _I typed in, every so often glancing over at Kazuma who slept soundly on the sofa by the unlit fire. There must have been over a 100 results on the first page alone, I just need to pick the right one.

Clicking on the top result, I waited patiently for the website to load up. Finally after a few moments it came up. Scrolling down the page my eyes widened when I read the first few lines. Hitting the exit button in the corner of the page then closing the pink laptop down, I took my coat from the chair behind me and walked shakily to the nearest Pharmacy.

o0o

Carrying the shopping bags in through the front door I lay the ones I didn't need down on the floor by the door. Going through to the sitting room I checked that Kazuma was still asleep, as I expected the lazy man was basically in a coma on the leather sofa bending down I kissed his forehead "I love you" I said carrying the remaining bags to the main bathroom stepping inside I swiftly locked the door emptying the shopping on the floor I knelt down and picked up the first pregnancy test box. "Well you're the first out of twenty" I murmured to the box.

o0o

I wiped away the tear that trickled down my cheek, laying a hand on my stomach I cried out again "Why me? Why do I have to get laden with all the bad luck? Kazuma will leave me I know he will, he doesn't want this he never would, he wouldn't love me or you" I whispered caressing my stomach gently imaging a tiny tiny little body. "Everyone is going to hate me nobody wants this… but me"

I, Ayano Kannagi, am pregnant…

**Sorry if it doesn't make sense or that's it's badly written or both, but I try my best :) **

**Please review!**

**Merci/Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 1: 2 months

**Thank you for your positive reviews and also for favouriting and following my story**

**Thank you :)**

**Well this is the second chapter of just me & you…**

**Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter one- 2 months and 8 weeks

Bending down over the toilet in the main bathroom I once again emptied my stomach contents quietly inside _'yuck, when will this end… curse morning sickness with Enraiha' _I thought as I was sick again.

"Ayano what's wrong?" Kazuma asked concerned, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Nothing I think I ate something that my stomach didn't agree with" smiling shakily quickly making up a lie before realising another surge was coming, bending my head over the toilet seat I waited until the sickness had satisfied itself.

"Shh, Ayano what's wrong you've been like this for 3 weeks. You know you can tell me anything right" Kazuma whispered in my ear rubbing my back reassuringly. I hadn't even realised that he had knelt down.

"Nothing that bad… I'm going to bed I think I've come down with an illness" I said standing up shakily and walking out the bathroom and down the hall to our bedroom.

Kazuma POV:

I watched Ayano as she walked to our bedroom pausing every so often to catch her breath she's been doing that a lot lately as well as going to the toilet more often.

Walking up behind her I picked her up bridal style "Kazuma Yagami! What are you doing?" She screamed hitting me on the chest.

"Were you always this heavy?" I asked mock serious hoping to get chased around by her carrying a flaming Enraiha.

"No, why would I be? What do you mean by that?" she asked panic flashing through her eyes.

"Nothing princess, jeez don't be so fricken gullible it was a joke" I said before she could have a panic attack.

"Hmm, anyway what are you doing?"

"Taking my wife to bed" I replied kissing her forehead.

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" Ayano asked, I knew what she meant because she blushing slightly.

"No, unfortunately I can't, tonight I've got to work so I can't be with my wife all night long and I don't think you want me to be with you tonight anyway… which really hurts princess" I said looking down at her disappointed face then as it turned gentler and more loving.

"Hmm, I really do love you Kazuma"

"I love you to" I stopped just outside the bedroom door, bending down slightly I pressed a firm kiss to her petal like lips… then saying "Just me and you forever is how I like it" I felt my wife tense a bit at my sentence but I wrote it off, she was probably just blushing.

Ayano POV:

Gently and carefully Kazuma laid me down in the four-poster bed then pulled the satin bed covers over me _'Kazuma I don't think that may be possible anymore… not just me and you anymore, there's someone else now and it's only about 10 milimeters long and I know it's going to make a big impact on both of our lives no matter what our situation'_

* * *

**Please review and tell me how you feel about this :)**

**Once again thank you for the positive feedback**

**Kazenostigmalover**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever**

**VioletDream13**

**And Guest reviews **

**Thank you :) :)**


	3. Chapter 2: 3 months part 1

**Hope you enjoy, and thank you to all those who followed, favourite's and reviewed my story so far it makes me feel so happy.**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is kind of rubbish or very rubbish, unfortunately I rushed it.**

**Chapter 2: 3 months**

* * *

"Hey Ayano" Kazuma said stirring me out of my deep thoughts "Shall we go to the beach later? You can wear the new swimming costume that you bought ages ago"

"Nah…" I breathed staring down at the dining table "I've got to go… somewhere"

"Oh where?" Kazuma asked turning round from the cooker and leaving the frying pan.

I hesitated for a few seconds, I was sure that he noticed "Um… shopping" I said unsure of my answer.

"Where are you really going?" Kazuma said raising his eyebrows.

"Shopping"

"With who?"

"My-self"

"Ayano I know your lying" Kazuma growled striding towards me

"No I'm not" I said looking down at the table _'I hate lying to Kazuma'_

"Fine be like that" he shouted slamming his fist down on the table making the plates jump then clatter when they fell back down.

When I didn't answer he growled and stormed out the room slamming the front door of the apartment behind him.

'_I have to tell Kazuma' _I thought wiping away the tears

Kazuma POV:

'_Why is she always pushing me away all the time… we haven't __**SLEPT **__with each other in about 2 months its killing me… maybe she found someone new… NO Kazuma don't be stupid' _all these thoughts were running through my head as I walked through the streets of the city, occasionally attracting unwanted female attention. *** **A/N**

I finally stopped when I entered the high street, coffee shops and little boutiques where Ayano often liked to shop in.

I stopped just outside a coffee shop called _'The queen's best coffee' _peering inside out of interest I saw Ayano, Nanase and Yukari all sitting down sipping their coffee. Turning invisible I slipped inside the coffee shop all the seats around the three girls were taken by boys who were about Ayano's age who were just ignoring their own drinks and starring at MY WIFE. Standing slightly away from them I tuned into their conversation.

"Well how will you do it?" Yukari asked gripping onto Ayano's hand whilst Nanase griped the other.

"Yeah, how long has it been anyway?" Nanase asked"

"About three months" Ayano replied guiltily

"Hasn't Kazuma realised yet?" Yukari asked

"No, I would tell him but I just don't know how to. Any ideas?"

"Well-"

I slammed the coffee shop door shut, storming out the street still invisible _'I knew she was cheating on me…'_

o0o

Ayano POV:

_An hour and a half earlier_

"Mrs Yagami, Doctor Ichijo will see you now" the receptionist announced from the sparkling clean white desk.

"Thank you" my voice was inaudible and weak as I made my way out the waiting room. Walking down the corridor to the doctors room, I knocked twice on the door.

"Come in" A female voice called, opening the door I stepped inside.

"Hello I'm Mrs Ayano Yagami" I introduced my-self

"And I'm Doctor Ichijo specialising in pregnant women, infants and the elderly medical divisions" shaking her outstretched hand and sitting down on the chair beside her desk.

"So then Mrs Yagami, according to this sheet of paper you are pregnant, may I ask how far along?"

"Uh, about 3 months"

"Ah so you're here for an ultrasound scan?"

"Yeah thank you"

"Ok then… get up onto the bed over there and pull your top up slightly so I can access the stomach, please" she said pointing to the bed in the far corner of the room where a strange machine stood patiently beside it.

Lying down on the bed I pulled up my top revealing a small bump which I'd been careful to conceal from Kazuma in the past month or two. The doctor then took some gel and spread it along my belly, it was slightly cool making me inhale quickly, putting the cord that was attached to the scanner against my belly she moved it around.

"Ah ha… found the foetus" she said peering at the screen, turning the screen so I could see the thing that lived inside me.

The screen was mainly just black and white but in the center you could make out the shape of a tiny body, I giggled slightly happy to see it for the first time, to see mine and Kazuma's baby.

o0o

"See you soon Mrs Yagami, I'll put you in contact with a midwife in a few days" she said

"Thank you so much for doing some photos"

"Of course don't mention it… one more thing before you go Mrs Yagami may I ask where the father is?"

"I haven't been able to tell him yet… um, goodbye"

"You must soon. Good luck I wish you a bright and happy future" I smiled at the women before leaving.

Stepping outside I got out my pink phone out, dialling a number I held it to my ear.

"Hi Yukari, I need to talk to you and Nanase immediately could you please meet me at the coffee shop?" I asked Yukari

"Ah yes of course I'll call Nanasae and get her to come, are you ok Ayano you sound really sad" Yukari said

"I'll tell you later" I said hanging up

o0o

"Hey Ayano whats up?" Nanasae asked

"I'm Pregnant" I said to her and Yukari as soon as they sat down.

"WHAT!" they both yelled shocked

"I'm pregnant… Please don't be too loud" I begged

"Oh my gossip" Yukari said

"No Yukari" Nanasae said sternly putting a hand over her mouth.

"I have some ultrasound scan pictures if you want to see them?" I said digging out a brown envelope from my bag.

"Ohh I wanna see Ayano's baby" Yukari yelled making people turn around in their seats to stare at us weirdly.

"Yukari QUIET!" Nanase hissed

"Sorry" she said taking the pictures from my hand.

"Ayano…" she said looking at me "are you going to it?"

"…Maybe" I said zoning out _'I love Kazuma but if I was to get rid of this baby I would never forgive my-self'_

"Well how would you do it?" Yukari asked gripping onto my hand whilst Nanase gripped my other

"Yeah how long has this been going on for?" Nanase asked giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"About 3 months" I replied moving my hand from Nanase's grip and moving it underneath the table where it rested against my small bump where the baby currently lived.

"Hasn't Kazuma realised?"

"No… it's just I don't know how to tell him…Any ideas?"

"Well…" Yukari's voice trailed off as the shop door was slammed closed leaving a gust of wind ruffling any papers and sending the strays to the floor. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of Kazuma.

"Hmm?" Nanase made a questioning noise as the waiters ran around collecting the papers and apologizing to customers.

"Anyway as I was saying you could tell him this evening whilst you were having your dinner!" Yukari squealed

"Yeah I guess it'd probably be better" I agreed

"Good idea Yukari" Nanase said

"Look guys I need to go, thanks for the awesome advice" I said leaving them.

"Good luck" they both chimed

o0o

Our dinner was a quiet affair neither me or Kazuma were tempted to even start a conservation gazing down at my plate most of the time, occasionally eating some food though mostly I just stabbed at it moodily with my fork.

Kazuma POV:

'_Geez, it's taking all I have right now not to confront her' _I looked at her from across the table taking in her appearance I noticed that she looked paler almost ill and that her clothes were baggy, like she was hiding something.

"Hey Ayano do you want some wine?" I asked suddenly trying to keep my voice steady and calm.

"Um no thanks" her voice was small and was breaking up slightly.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I don't want it" she growled

"Woah, princess calm down what's been wrong with you lately" I said placing my wine glass on the table

"NOTHING! JUST LEAVE IT THE FUCK ALONE!" She screamed

"WHY SHOULD I… I KNOW THE TRUTH AYANO!" I roared standing up

"The truth, you know that I'm-"I cut her off before she could finish, I couldn't bear to hear her talk about cheating on me.

"YEAH I KNOW THAT YOUR BLOODY CHEATING ON ME" I yelled watching her reaction.

"Huh cheating?" she said shocked.

"Yeah" was all I could say as she lowered her fringe so I couldn't see her eyes, shaking her head she began to tremble.

"You-you FUCKING IDIOT!" she screamed

"I'M NOT CHEATING I'M PREGANT" she screamed lifting her head up tears streaming down her face like a raging river.

I swear my heart stopped beating as I looked at her frighteneted face...

**To be continued... ;)**

* * *

*****A/N: The reason the attention is unwanted is because he has Ayano and no matter how angry he gets at her he'll never hate Ayano because she is the love of his **_**new **_**life. Bit cliché but cute.**

**:) thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 3: 3 months part 2

**This is Chapter 3, so hope you enjoy, and thanks to those who have reviewed.**

**Chapter 3: 2 months part 2**

I swear my heart stopped beating as I looked at her frightened face,

"I'm pregnant" she whispered again

"Er… How?" I managed to say

"Well when two people love each other very much they go to a bedroom and they do stuff" she muttered embarrassed.

"I know that Ayano, but when?" I shouted

"About 3 months ago" she said placing her hand protectively on her stomach and stepping back slightly out of my reach.

"For 3 months you never told me" I said shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry alright" Ayano said wiping some tears away from eyes and cheeks.

"For what? BLOODY WELL NOT TELLING ME!"

"Kazuma calm down" she pleaded me

Ayano shook my shoulders trying to get me to look into her eyes "Kazuma listen to me…Please" she tried again.

'_No, I can't do this, I don't want this, I don't want __**it**__, I never did, I'm so sorry Ayano I never meant to do this to you, please forgive me' _

"Get rid of it" I said my voice void of any emotion.

"W-what?" she said shocked and I pushed her up against the wall.

"You heard me" I growled.

"Get rid of it" she repeated.

_SLAP_

I backed away, my left cheek stinging after she'd slapped me.

"You bastard" she cried falling to the floor and pulling her legs up against her body to give her and the baby more protection. "I hate you"

Her words were like arrows and they just tore my heart to pieces. Without even realising what I was saying I whispered "And I hate you to" walking out the door I slowly walked to the elevator trying to adjust to the situation.

Ayano POV:

'_And I hate you to' _Kazuma's words ran through my head for the millionth time as I lay in a pool of my own tears, curling up tighter but not so tight that I hurt the baby I continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry" I murmured rubbing my stomach in what I imagined was a comforting way "Daddy just gets angry sometimes, he's probably just worried daddy worries a lot so mummy doesn't have to be worried, he loves us really… I hope. He he he, it feels funny calling Kazuma daddy" I spoke running my fingers along my bump.

"Ah, it's really warm in here I think I might take my jumper off" I said pulling the thick heavy woollen jumper off and placing it neatly on the sofa. Underneath I was wearing a simple purple long sleeved top that if I stood sideways you could see the small baby bump. I sniffled as I wiped away some tears I _'despite being so sad I can't do anything about wanting to squeal and dance in delight... bloody hormones'  
_

Knock knock

'_Who on earth would be going round at this time of night- oh it's only 8 o' clock' _I thought as I left the bathroom mirror, I walked to the door quickly, opening it a tiny bit so I could peek out.

"REN!" I screeched when I saw his face throwing my-self at my 15 year old cousin I began to cry… _again._

"Hey nee-sama what's wrong?" Ren asked hugging me back.

"Oh nothing" I lied pulling away from him.

"Oh ok if you're alri-"he stopped half-way through his sentence his eyes widening he seemed to be staring at something, I followed his gaze to my stomach.

"EEK" I screamed attempting to cover my-self up. _'Shit I forgot to where my jumper, how on earth am I supposed to get out of this now' _

"Y-your p-pregnant n-n-nee-s-sama" he spluttered

"Surprise" I said removing my hands from my stomach

"Who's the father?" Ren asked outraged

"Who'd you think? He's the only person I've ever had any of those…um… type… relations with" I said watching as Ren turned bright red.

"You do that type of stuff with Kazuma?" he asked steadily going brighter red with each word.

"Yes Ren that is what married couples do… hmph you're still so innocent, unlike your bloody brother"

"Huh, speaking of nii-sama do you know where he is?" Ren asked scratching his head and ruffling his blonde hair.

"H-he l-l-left m-me" I cried breaking down in tears.

o0o

"So nii-sama actually thought you'd cheat on him and then he said those hurtful things to you?" Ren asked after I explained what had happened that evening, I cried even harder when he started to rub my back reassuringly "Ayano maybe you should go to bed" I heard him say, nodding my head I slowly got up and walked to mine and Kazuma's bedroom.

"Ok, thanks for dropping by Ren" I called slipping in between the bed covers, curling up in a ball I fell asleep crying fresh tears _'Tomorrow I'll pack and get out of the city'_

o0o

Kazuma POV:

The wind blew through my hair as I sat on the roof of 6 storey building. _'I'm pregnant'_ I could hear her words running through my head; I could see her terrified face. _'Why did I ever say those things to her? Why did I just walk out on her? Why did I say to get rid of it? Why am I so bloody angry… with my-self?' _

'_How didn't I guess that she was pregnant? All those times it should have been obvious; she's been sick a lot more lately, she's worn baggy clothes more in the past few weeks, we didn't do__perverted things with each other anymore, she's had mood swings, and she's been eating and requesting strange foods for weeks now'._

'_Why did I act like that?' _I thought as I stood up touching my cheek where she'd slapped me _'Ayano I'm so sorry, why did I ever do that to you?' _using the wind to guide me I flew off.

Ayano POV:

Shoving the last of my clothes in the suitcase I zipped the pink case up.

"Right that's me done packing" I said to my-self patting my stomach. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to pack, its obvious Kazuma doesn't want me around anymore, so I'll be leaving" I said to my-self trying to justify my actions

Sniffling I looked around our apartment where we'd been living together for the last 2 and half years, sighing happily I trailed a finger along one of the walls "You know little baby your daddy told me he loved me for the first time on top of this building, then on the night that I moved in with him we both watched a scary movie and I fell asleep in Kazuma's arms, and 2 Christmas's ago daddy got down on one knee and proposed to mummy, 10 months later he carried me inside this apartment as his wife Ayano Yagami, I'd hoped that we… no I wished that we could of carried you through these doors as our own little family"

Turning around I headed back into the bedroom "Ugh, I'm exhausted now, I really need a nap" I said tugging my day clothes off and then pulling on a small silk night dress that barely fit me in my current pregnant state _'Note to self: buy maternity clothing pretty soon'_ shuffling within the warm folds of the bed I fell asleep quickly.

Kazuma POV:

I hovered above the park where 3 years ago me, Ayano and Ren had fought benilal where I'd lost my way and Ayano had bought me back. _'There's a reason I wouldn't be a good father I would end up hurting them, or I wouldn't be able to protect them just like Tsui ling'_

"I'm sorry Ayano I wouldn't be a good person for your baby to be around and wouldn't be able to protect her/him or I'll end up like the old man" I said to the sky digging my hands in my pockets.

"How do you know that? You don't. You don't know till you try" I heard Ren's voice from below me, looking down I saw my younger brother scrutinizing me.

"Ren!...Ren you don't understand so don't get involved" I said calmly

"Yeah I do, first of all; your worried and scared so your running away from your problems. Second; do you have any idea how Ayano feels. Third; you're a great person nii-sama and I'm sure you'd be a great father."

Huh, Ren has a point I'm basically just running away from it and I've upset her enough as it is, I never once thought about how she must really be feeling.

"Go back home Ren" I said running my hands through my hair

"Not until you do!" he shouted

"I am"

"Yay go nii-sama" he sang

"Ren stop dancing" I said observing Ren as he danced for joy or whatever.

"Ok" he said skipping off into the park "Apologize to nee-sama" he called into the night

o0o

After watching to see whether or not Ren had gotten on the right train I headed back home to my wife, flying through the permanently open window of the top floor I headed down a flight of stairs and walked up to the front door opening it gently I found that most of the lamps were still on.

Making my way to our bedroom I pushed the door open, Ayano lay asleep on our bed, within the bed covers even in the hazy darkness I could see her fine facial features and the rise and fall of chest as she breathed.

"Ayano" I breathed sitting down beside her, brushing the stray strands of crimson hair out of her face I kissed her nose. "No matter what you do I'll always love you" trailing my hand down from her shoulder to her stomach I felt her small bump and caressed it gently "and our baby"

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry that Kazuma's been out of character a lot and that this chapter is very depressing. Seriously I cried whilst writing this. :)**

**But I hope you enjoyed :) sorry if it doesn't always make sense or something. **


	5. Chapter 4: 3 months part 3

**Thanks to all reviewers who were honest because it honestly does help me with my writing and how to make more sense :) **

**I had a little problem with this chapter because I kept getting writers block and had to keep restarting the entire chapter. I mean I've been writing this chapter over and over for weeks just trying to find something that hopefully fits.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and I apologize if characters are out of character. **

**Chapter 4: 3 months part 3**

* * *

I flew over the roof tops lazily after a youma that had been terrifying the local townspeople. He cackled manically as he settled in an alley challenging me to a fight.

"You really wanna do that?" I asked

The youma growled.

"Alright then your choice, just to warn you though I'm not in the best mood " burying my hands in my pockets I allowed the wind to build up around the youma then slashed continuously until there was nothing left.

"I did warn you not to piss me off" I said with an air of satisfaction looking at where the youma had been.

"No you didn't" I heard Ayano's voice from behind me

"You're not meant to be talking to me. Remember" I walked past her not looking at her face.

"Hmph, I just came to say you didn't have to leave a note I wouldn't have been worried " Ayano growled following me back out the alley and through the streets.

"Be a bit more careful with your extras" I said as she almost walked into a lamppost but dodged just at the right moment.

"PARDON?" she shrieked

"You heard what I said" I walked across a zebra crossing just as the man turned red leaving Ayano stranded on the other end as cars whizzed past. I started walking slightly slower waiting for her to catch up.

"What did that mean by what you said earlier?" Ayano asked when she caught up with me.

"Well the morning I came back you said you wouldn't talk to me anymore because of my behaviour and how I wouldn't accept the baby, I apologized again and again took you out for lunch and shopping, but you still ignored me" I recounted the events of the last two days listening to her frustrated huffs and sighs.

"I'm sorry about that by the way I acted these last few days it was completely horrible and unfair of me to treat you the way I did when really it was my fault for forgetting to take the pill" her voice started to crack at the end "You know I actually came here with thought to apologize but I just couldn't manage it because I'm a fool, so I just tried to start another fight"

I turned around from the place where I'd stopped when she said I'm sorry. Ayano face was a sea of tears as they slid down her face sniffling she wiped them away.

Ayano POV:

I'm such a horrible person blaming everything on Kazuma when really it was my fault, all my fault.

"Kazuma I'm really, really sorry" I could barely see him through my tears.

I felt and heard the footsteps coming nearer to me from where Kazuma stood.

"Ayano c'mon lets go back home before you hurt yourself and the baby" His breath tickled my face opening my eyes I looked into his. They held a hint of an emotion I can't quite describe.

"Ok…" I took a step past him in the direction of the penthouse before I was swiped off the ground and into his way too comfortable arms.

"We're not walking we're flying back home" he breathed against my ear sending shivers down my spine.

Kazuma POV:

I kicked open the door on the roof of the building that Ayano and I lived in and headed to the lift still carrying Ayano.

"Kazuma I can walk by my-self" she said clucking her tongue in frustration.

"I know, but I won't let you" I kissed the top of her head as we exited the lift.

Digging the key out of my pocket I unlocked the door still carrying Ayano who had fallen silent except for her breathing. Sweeping across the room I gently placed her on the sofa.

"Can you make me some tea?" she asked choosing not to look at me.

"Ok, I'll make you your favourite tea" I said ruffling her hair.

"Thank you" her voice was barely a whisper.

_(Time skip)_

_Slurp, slurp, slurp_

Ayano noisily slurped her tea avoiding my eyes when I looked at her; the silence seemed to stretch forever between us. Sighing deeply I closed my eyes and fell back into the sofa.

I'd only had my eyes closed for a matter of seconds before I felt shifting and somebody grab the front of my shirt, flicking my eyes open I saw Ayano griping my shirt tears trailing down her cheeks.

"…huh" she made an unhappy sound then burying her head in my chest and screaming loudly though muffled by the fabric of my shirt. I was surprised Ayano had never done anything like this before although she'd never been pregnant before… at least not of my knowledge.

I sat there shocked until the sudden wetness on my chest bought me back to reality. "Shh" I wrapped my arms around and whispered in her ear.

"Ayano it's all going to be alright I'll be there with you all the time ok"

"What if you can't though, what if something bad happens?" she sobbed even harder into me.

"I promise you I won't let anything or anyone ever hurt you, not now not ever…do you understand?" I growled holding Ayano at arm's length watching her facial expression.

"But Kazuma I'm scared" she confessed looking straight into my eyes I could see the fear radiating off them.

"Ayano" I rasped pulling her back to my body and into a long kiss.

o0o

Ren POV:

I got out of the lift of the building that nii-san and Ayano lived in and headed for the front door. I swung the door open and immediately regretted it for the sight before me was just too horrible for **anyone **to possibly comprehend, let's just say that Ayano and Kazuma were engaging in marital 'activities' at that precise moment.

"Put some clothes on" I screeched before running out the door my hands over my eyes to shield them from any more eye burning images.

When I closed the door I slid down the wall and pressed my hands to my ears trying to block out any sounds.

It was a about 20 minutes before I felt a small tap on my shoulder, looking up I saw Kazuma who'd just had a shower because there was little water droplets in his hair.

"We finished" he said unnecessarily

"I know…I heard" I grumbled

"Oh… sorry you had to see 'it'"

"Well it's good to see that your relationship is back on the rails"

"It was never off… do you want to come in"

"No I just came to deliver a message, Jugo invited you for dinner this evening… you can't say no" I saw that he was about to refuse.

"Ok… we'll go"

"Be there in 2 hours" I said as I began to walk away from the door.

"2 hours, got it" he said walking back inside.

"Oh and nii-san I never said… Congratulations!" I called looking back over my shoulder at Kazuma who smiled.

"Thanks Ren"

o0o

Ayano POV:

Our car pulled up outside the Kannagi house entrance I smiled when I saw all the lights leading up the drive creating a lit path. I heard him grumble unhappily beside me.

"Kazuma, promise me you'll behave this evening, no arguing with your father and no fighting either" I looked at him.

"Fine, your wish is my command princess" he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Kazuma"

"…"

"Nii-San, Nee-San you're here!" I heard Ren shout before I saw him running down the drive.

"Hi Ren" Kazuma and I said at the same time.

"Big brother" Ren said pulling his older brother into a hug. I started walking up to the main house by my-self whilst Ren talked to Kazuma about something. I passed the bamboo fountain and smiled so many memories and hopefully more to come along with the birth of the baby.

"You'll always be loved" I said to the small bump stroking it tenderly "by mummy and daddy and everyone else".

"Yeah, I'll make sure of it and I'll protect you both" Kazuma said from behind me wrapping his arms around my body one arm around my shoulders and the other stroking my stomach.

"Ah yeah nee-San I forgot to ask how is the- " Ren started before Kazuma clasped a hand over his mouth stopping him from talking anymore.

"Old-man" Kazuma growled glaring at something behind me.

"Well, well if it isn't my useless son" uncle Genma's tone made me wince it was so cold and hurtful I looked up at Kazuma he didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"Shut up before I beat you… again" Kazuma threatened meaning the time when he defeated his father in the park and put him in hospital.

"I went easy on you that time you're still nothing more than a lesser magic user" Cousin Genma snarled.

"I could defeat you anytime old man" Kazuma said making the wind pick up.

"Yes, good but that time is not now" I said stepping in between them. Kazuma was the first to back down then Cousin Genma who gave me a very strange look but headed back inside.

"First before we go in I need the toilet" I muttered heading towards the toilet.

o0o

After I'd finished I went to through the gardens for some fresh air and a detour it was dark so I ignited a small flame upon my finger but it only flickered and went out, I tried again but that time nothing even happened not even a flicker I tried repeatedly but still nothing happened. Putting most of my energy into igniting a flame I managed to but only for a second or two because I started to feel a burning feeling on the ignited finger, I yelped before putting it out.

Walking back to the Kannagi home main building, nursing my red and stinging finger. Sniffling slightly I went to the kitchen and got some ice and plunged my hand which gave major relief the burn itself wasn't too bad it was more the shock. _'I'm a Kannagi I don't get burnt' _I thought.

"Ayano" Kazuma called

"Coming" I yelled back glancing around the kitchen I walked back to the meeting room _'Ayano it's probably nothing to worry about' _I thought calmly taking deep breaths until I stood outside the door.

"Hello Ayano" my father greeted me as soon as I stepped through the door, I managed a small smile in his direction before sitting down next to Kazuma.

"Where'd you go?" he asked in my ear, I was for once thankful that Catherine interrupted me.

"Oh hello Kannagi" she said snootily

"Hello Catherine" I greet her resting my head on Kazuma's shoulder.

"Dinner is served" my father announced smiling at each of us in turn.

o0o

I pushed my un-eaten cake around my plate trying to make it look like I was in fact eating but in truth I'd eaten nothing all through dinner. _'Why couldn't I us my magic? What's wrong with me? It couldn't be the baby could it? I really don't know it's probably nothing for me to worry about… or to make anyone else worry, so I won't tell them… it'll be fine nobody will get hurt' _

I heard Kazuma growl then clear his throat before getting up, my eyes widened when I realised what he was about to do, shovelling cake down my throat and closing my eyes attempting to look busy.

"Hey everyone quick announcement before me and Ayano head home… Just to tell you Ayano and I will be expecting a child by early next year" There was many shocked gasps and a very excited squeal which I identified as Ren.

"Ooh, Congratulations!" Ren chanted acting innocent to the fact that he knew anything about my pregnancy.

"Thanks Ren" I just about mumbled

"KANNAGI, HOW DARE YOU!" Catherine screamed before running out the doors and into the night.

"Um… Well done" Kirika said slightly unsure

"Yeah thanks everyone, we need to get back… Ayano needs more sleep" he said pulling me from the room.

I sighed once we were outside breathing in the night air I think Kazuma did the same because we both stopped at the same time before turning to each other.

"Thank you" he whispered

"Wha-mph" he bought my lips into a long passionate kiss with his own laying one hand on my back and bringing the other hand between us where it rested against my stomach. His hand as close as it could be to the new life we created at the moment… but in 6 months he'll be in our arms a tiny little bundle of happiness, for the first time in my pregnacy I could feel hopeful and happy.

o0o

Third person POV:

"Jugo, you think it'll be like Ayame's don't you?" Genma asked

"It's the inevitable" he sighed before adding "Ayano will die"

* * *

**A/N: I'm really not very happy with this chapter because I honestly think its crap but this chapter has to have certain things in it or else the story won't turn out right.**

**So I'm very sorry for the lateness, mistakes, story line in this chapter and everything else.**

**But THANK YOU for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Ayame Kannagi

**Well then this is the next chapter of just me and you…**

**Hope you enjoy reading**

**Chapter 5: Ayame Kannagi**

Third person POV:

A younger version of Jugo Kannagi raced through the entrance of the Kannagi house, Genma hot on his heels he crashed through the doors of his wife's room, a group of doctors and midwives looked around shocked but visibly tensed up when they saw the head of the famous Kannagi clan.

"How is Ayame?" he asked urgently.

The doctors and midwives gave tiny little shakes of the head and murmured under their breaths. "She won't last until morning"

"She hasn't got very long left to live"

"The child seems to have absorbed all of her life energy"they said

"J…ug…o" I winced at how small and weak her voice was, as I stepped nearer I could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"Ayame" I whispered sitting on the edge of the bed pressing my hand into hers which she tried to grip back to reassure me.

"Jugo…when this baby is born…please take care of her and protect her that is my only wish that you and…A-aya-Ayano are happy, safe and protected" she winced with every word she said her breaths getting more and more shallow.

"Ay…" my voice was suddenly drowned out when my beautiful wife started to scream.

Soon after, a shrill cry broke through the late evening air, the child was immediately lifted by a midwife into Ayame's arms she kissed baby Ayano's forehead then weakly her husband's. Placing one hand on his cheek and stroking tenderly

"Jugo…I must leave you now forgive me…please…I will always love you and our daughter Ayano" Ayame slowly closed her eyes and her arm dropped to her side.

"Ayame" Jugo called watching his wife's body as life slowly left her.

"Ayame!" he called again more desperate, when still no reply came he let out an anguished scream.

"AYAME!"

_(A while later)_

"Jugo it's wonderful that you and Genma came even though it's so soon after Miss Ayame's death, it's such a shame that we lost such a powerful magic user but on a happier note gained an even more powerful magic user, let us hope that she will produce bountiful off-spring and make our family even more powerful" Mushanokoji Yoshida exclaimed from his sitting place. Mushanokoji was the head of the Kannagi elders and former head an exceptionally cruel and evil man always power hungry. He would stop at nothing to make the Kannagi family the most powerful family in the world including killing off my own wife and planning my young daughter's future.

"Yes it is fortunate that we could come today because if we hadn't I wouldn't be able to ask you about something about my wife's untimely death" I spoke directly to Mushanokoji balling my fists up in anger.

"Ask ahead" he said unaffected staring at his tea.

"Is it true that you murdered Ayame to make Ayano stronger?"

I waited for him to answer but none came.

"WELL IS IT?" I screamed at him "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU MURDERED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?"

"Why of course I did Jugo, but it was all for the power surely you have noticed that members of the Kannagi family are less and less powerful by each generation. We must preserve this power and my daughter Ayame seemed like a worthy sacrifice, you should see it as an honour not something bad Jugo" Mushanokoji said twisting his head from side to side his sick eyes observing me with obvious hatred and amusement.

"Never, will I never see it as _that _I will tell my daughter of what you've done and I will protect her from you" I growled turning on my heel and marching round the other elders and Genma.

"No you won't Jugo not unless you want your baby daughter to have an unfortunate _unplanned _premature death"

"You wouldn't-" I started my heart hammering in my chest as I thought of baby Ayano.

"Oh yes I would Jugo. Genma you've been surprisingly quiet tell me how is that _weakling _son of yours doing has he mastered anything to do with the art of fire magic yet?" Mushanokoji taunted before saying "Think of what I said Jugo"

_(Present day)_

"I must tell one of them Genma it may help prolong Ayano's life" Jugo Kannagi murmured in a hushed voice, Mushanokoji's spies were everywhere.

"Not now Jugo you must wait a month or so they'd be expecting you to do it now when Ayano and my useless son have just told you"

Jugo sighed before speaking "Ok I'll wait but only for a month… and only a month".

**A/N:* Bit rushed since its 1 am in the morning, very OOC I apologize for that, might not make any sense at all. Read and Review… Thank you**


End file.
